


#44 Conflict

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [44]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty become embroiled in a muffin war of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#44 Conflict

Both pairs of eyes fell upon the last muffin, sitting innocently in the middle of the plate and waiting to be eaten. Their eyes then slid to the side until they met each other's stares, and both of them realised that they were not alone in wanting to have the last muffin.

"That last muffin is mine," Misty declared in a voice that just dared him to argue.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Ash folded his arms haughtily.

"Says me!" Misty shot back, putting her hands on her hips. "Anyway, I bet you ate more muffins than I did, so I should have the last one."

"You can't prove it!" Ash protested. How many had he eaten again? He realized he wasn't even sure.

"It's mine." Misty leaned forward and put on her most threatening glare.

"No way." Ash glared back.

"Fine, let's settle this with a Pokémon battle."

"You're on!"

It didn't occur to them how ridiculous it was to have a Pokémon battle over something as trivial as who got to eat the last muffin, and honestly, they wouldn't have cared. Both of them wanted to have the last muffin, so both of them were prepared to fight for it. Ash knew Misty would pick a water type, so he sent out Bulbasaur. As a grass type, it would surely defeat whatever Pokémon she sent out.

Misty was sure she would win through sheer determination alone, so she sent out Staryu, not caring about the type of Pokémon Ash had picked.

A few minutes later, the battle was over and Ash had won. Staryu had hung on well, but in the end, it just wasn't enough.

"Aw, man. Why did I have to lose that battle?" Misty sighed as the two walked back to the table. Ash had a smug, annoying grin on his face that she was severely tempted to get rid of with violence.

Their eyes fell upon the plate again, finding that it was now completely clear of food with only mere crumbs remaining.

"Huh?"

Ash and Misty looked up toward Brock, who was gazing off into the distance and whistling innocently.

"BROCK!" they howled in unison.


End file.
